Annerley "Diva" St Yves
Appearance: woman, white, coy smile, designer clothing, focus-tested costume Backstory * When did you first appear onscreen?'' '' When walking home one night she was being followed and hassled by a pair of men - steadily escalating catcalls and harassment until she snapped. Spinning around she pumped them both full of the static charge she’d been building up by pulling anxiously at her hair. Someone was watching though, with their phone out and suddenly Annerley was attracting all sorts of attention when “Electro-chick zaps f*ckboys” went viral. It turned out Annerley had excellent instincts for social media and was able to capitalise on the recognition and took control of her own online celebrity. * What do you tell people about how you got your powers? As far as Annerley knows her powers come to her genetically because of her mother's sister Lauren Quartzen, a bronze generation superhero who also controls electricity. This is the accepted truth within her family and Anne has never tried to construct an alternate origin story. Her aunt Lauren is the only person who knows the true origin of her powers. * Who, outside of the team, supports your burgeoning star in every way possible?'' '' When it became clear that Annerley had a talent for social media and her star was on the rise, she was approached by Hanson Cho of Foster & Cho PR. He's financially and, to a degree, emotionally invested in her success. Since starting to represent her he's become more like a father-figure than either of her actual parents, though his relationship with her is not always entirely professional or fatherly. Nevertheless, it's nice to feel like someone not only admires the brand she has built but respects her for it. * Who, outside of the team, loathes what you represent?'' '' Back when the video first went viral, Annerley's best friend was her sister, Janice. Wit their parents separated and mostly travelling for work her sister was parent, friend and sibling all rolled into one. They shared similar principles and ideals.When the viral video hit, Anne and her sister both decided this could be an opportunity to have their voices heard. She did interviews with feminist blogs, talked publicly about her experience and how disgusting it was that a 14 year old girl should already have to fear the advances of strange adult men. Annerley received a lot of attention, some good and some bad. Every day she slogged through a deluge of abuse and rape threats in her inbox and twitter mentions... and even eventually in person. This was the point where Anne, now 15, didn't feel like she could keep going. She started to use her brand explore other things and before long she was taking it in a different direction, focusing on leveraging her beauty for fame and attention. This decision was unforgivable as far as Janice was concerned and their interaction has been little more than snapping at each other for 2 years. * Why do you care about the team?' '' Annerley's audience loves her being part of a team. Since joining up with them her popularity has jumped ahead and she's had lots of opportunities to capture the kind of content her audience craves. Instagram photos with one or more of her team members along side her get consistently more likes. An entire tumblr community emerged to analyse every one of her snapchats for any hints of romance between her and her teammates. And when the side of her that isn't as polished and calculating breaks through, she does sometimes notice how nice it feels to have friends again. Relationships Donny might wind up being more of a star than me some day Jessica would be a great sidekick. Family * Lauren/System Shock - Aunt * Janice St Yves - Older Sister * Parents separated and mostly absent Friends * Hanson Cho - PR Agent * Esther - Pet shiba inu * The Internet Acquaintances * The Internet Enemies * The Internet Romance * '''Do they currently have a crush? Yes. * If yes, does anyone else know? No. * Romantic history? Anne doesn't have a lot of time or energy for dating and since she keeps certain things about who she is in private very carefully concealed. Her only serious relationship was with her sister's close friend Nerriah Gibbs, the relationship broke up as Anne gained more fame. Since then she will occasionally hook up with people as a means to an end, especially in times of stress/when she's feeling or seeking detachment. She doesn't usually hook up with the same person more than once. More recently but before Vicky joined the team they kissed at a party - at the time Anne had been trying to goad Robin into taking action on his long standing crush on Vicky, though she definitely felt attracted to Vic herself. Later, Vicky kissed her during the ill-fated "beach date" issue and she realised there might be more than she thought. Her friend and teammate, Serge, was interested in her. Anne had come to think the idea of becoming a very literal power couple with Serge, arguably the most super-heroic member of the team, was not only what she needed but also what she wanted when Serge was lost saving her best-friend, Robin, from his doom. That was kind of a lot and she still hasn't properly processed what happened, preferring to cut herself off from the others in response. Most importantly, during a secret parking-lot meeting Anne and Jessie shared a brief and confusing kiss. * Kinsey Scale? 4 Perceptions The Star Abilities: Lighting control Audience You are a celebrity in the city—although being a celebrity doesn’t always mean you’re liked. By default, your audience is a limited group of interested fans, and you speak to them through afteraction interviews and infrequent press conferences. Why does your audience love you? * You're stunning, unique, and beautiful * You're charming, well-spoken, and smart Choose two advantages: * You have a dedicated internet following * You have a PR agent watching out for you Choose two demands your audience makes on you: * They require constant stimulation. * They require chemistry with your allies. When you seek help from your audience, roll+Superior. On a hit, someone in your audience can hook you up. On a 10+, they'll only make a small demand. On a 7-9, their demands are a lot higher. On a miss, you've made a mistake, and your audience won't help you until you've redeemed yourself in their eyes. Social Media Wardrobe 2fadeba36134cca5c4ddf7b81b9f5520.jpg|Annerley Secret Identity fd56dd00327a0e680748b70164bbd546.jpg|Annerley, Day 1 37d7b5b1e8b521f007b64f9a4b2a910d.jpg|Annerley, Day 2 ann donny closet.jpg|Anne's disguise from Donny's closet ann party.jpg|Anne, party outfit ann day 3.jpg|Anne, day 3 ann day 4.jpg|Anne, day 4 ann day 5.jpg|Anne, Day 5 ann day 6.jpg|Anne, Day 6 ann serge.jpg|Anne, super-heroic-girlfriend Category:Player Characters Category:Teens Category:Meta-humans Category:MacIntyre High